katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
June
June, the polka-dotted cousin of the Katamari Universe,' '''is a cousin who loves rain more than anybody else would. From Katamari Damacy to the rest of its sequels her polka dots have been showing signs of changes. In Katamari Forever , the King describes her as a polka-dotted wiggle and the King said "Not that it matters". As seen in Touch My Katamari, her appearance changes once again, and she gains some of Kuro's traits (two antennas, blue membranes on her head, gloves and boot-like scale membrane). She has a cute, inquisitive, and a joyful little soul. She enjoys bacon and greatly fears sharks, to the point that just objects looking like a shark terrify her. Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Eternal #2 - Past the 1.5m barrier running in zig zags on the road with a polka dot umbrella. Size: 1m 37 cm 5mm Description: Born in June and a complete innocent. Jokes are completely lost on her. It always rains when she goes out. When Rolled Up: "Oh? Was that June? Are your polka dots multiplying? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Rain Girl - Playing jump rope with two Cloud Men. Size: starting size Description: A cousin who's happy even in the rain. She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. When Rolled Up: "Oh! You just rolled up some weird polka-dot object! Wait... It's cousin June! Oh stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: Race Car: Mask: Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Mouse (tutorial) - rolling a red ball at outer ring. You need to roll her to complete the stage. (If you playing Tutorial stage as June, the Prince will replace her.) Size: Description: She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. When Rolled Up: N/A (Stage ends when you roll her up.) Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Coolhouse - At the bottom of the stairs in the manor, found in the fish tank Size:ho: 30CM. NESSA FASE NÃO TEM BARREIRAS MESMO. Description: A cousin who's happy even in the rain. She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A polka-dotted cousin. She likes rainy days, or maybe the rain just likes her. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something popular... It's June! We asked your brother to go broker world peace!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: The King's Dream - In a bubble at the top of the screen. Size: Description: A cousin who's happy even in the rain. She likes going out on rainy days, or maybe it just rains whenever she goes out. When Rolled Up: "Polka dotted wiggle... It's June isn't it! Not that it matters." Touch my Katamari '' Where/How to Find: Size: Description: Description: When Rolled Up: Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins